


【立克】 Untitled

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie
Relationships: 立克
Kudos: 12





	【立克】 Untitled

“小個子下班了嗎?”  
“喔等等我馬上下樓~”趙立安摘下剛剛出任務所配戴的耳機，收拾了一下包包，跟偵三隊的人打了聲招呼便下樓，出了警局大門卻沒看到那台騷氣的紅黑重機，反而只有一台黑色的賓士停在距離門口不遠處的地方，Jack坐在車內看到站在警局大門東張西望的小身影，寵溺的笑了笑，下車朝著那人的方向揮了揮手  
“小個子，這邊”  
聽到熟悉的聲音，趙立安轉過身就看到自家戀人站在那台車旁，開開心心的走向他，只見那人張開雙手，趙立安便小跑步的撲進Jack的懷裡  
“啊…好累喔，今天又出外勤了…”  
“辛苦你啦寶寶，回家做好吃的犒賞，你快上車吧”  
“好呀~”趙立安打開車門坐進副駕駛座，Jack發動了引擎往家的方向駛去。

車開到一半，趙立安突然覺得全身發熱，可明明是已經進入秋天的季節，他卻覺得熱到不行，將自己的襯衣解開上面兩顆扣子，悄悄的把車窗開了一個小縫，外面的冷風灌了進來卻沒有減緩燥熱，反而越來越嚴重，慢慢地覺得口乾舌燥，後面某的不可描述的地方竟然有點騷癢，他漸漸地覺得神智不清，轉頭看著Jack  
“Jack…你會不會熱啊?”  
“小個子你會熱嗎?” Jack趁停紅綠燈的時間轉頭看著趙立安，只見那人臉上泛著潮紅，襯衣扣子也被解開了兩顆，Jack伸手摸了摸趙立安的額頭，沒發燒啊，但是怎麼會…Jack像是想起甚麼似的，把車停在路邊，抓著趙立安的肩膀問話  
“趙子，今天你去哪裡出外勤了?”  
“蛤?就…酒吧啊，Jack趕快回家，我好熱…”說完趙立安的手開始在自己身上亂摸，Jack抓著他的手，又繼續剛剛的問題  
“你有沒有喝了甚麼?”  
“我…?喝了一杯氣泡酒啊，很好喝欸蜜桃口味的喔…啊…. Jack我真的好熱…好癢…嗯…”趙立安邊說邊蹭，雙眼迷離的盯著Jack看  
“Jack我…不舒服”趙立安的手伸向Jack的褲檔，輕輕地搓揉著，Jack在心裡咒罵了一句，強忍的要把人在車上辦了的衝動，阻止了趙立安的動作  
“安安乖，我們回家好不好”  
“不要…我難受…現在就要…Jack…”說著就將身子向前傾，含著Jack的唇吸允著，手上的動作也越來越大，赤裸裸的暗示，Jack再忍下去還是男人嗎? Jack輕輕推開趙立安，重新發動了車，將車開到一個隱密的地方後，將椅子往後移，接著一把抱過趙立安放在自己腿上，扣著那人的後腦杓開始親，趙立安雙手環著Jack的脖子，努力地回應著那人的吻，Jack伸出舌頭描繪著那人的唇形，靈活的舌尖撬開那人的牙關闖了進去，攻城掠地，在那人的口腔裡沾染上自己的氣息，認真的舔舐著每個角落，勾著那軟舌與之共舞，親吻而發出的嘖嘖水聲在偌大的空間裡迴盪著，車裡的溫度也慢慢上升，趙立安只覺全身燥熱後穴騷癢難耐，他扭著腰蹭了蹭Jack鼓起了那處，像是在提醒Jack可以做出下一步動作

兩人吻到喘不過氣才放開對方，分開時還牽出一條銀絲，Jack順著嘴角一路往下親，戰地轉移到趙立安那白皙的脖子，在上面留下幾個紅印再一路往下到精緻的鎖骨，趙立安抱著Jack的頭，嘴裡發出一絲絲的呻吟，Jack邊親著邊將襯衣的扣子一顆顆解開，大手撫上因接觸到冷空氣而挺立的乳頭，含住一邊紅果，用舌尖舔舐著，順著上面的紋路打轉，用牙齒輕輕地啃咬著乳尖，另一邊也沒冷落到，手指輕捻著另一邊乳粒，指尖搔刮著乳尖，刺激的快感讓趙立安不自覺地挺起胸部，更往Jack的嘴裡送，另一隻手也沒閒著，解開趙立安的褲頭，將褲子跟內褲退到小腿處，握著那挺立的青莖上下套弄，帶著薄繭的手嚕動著性器，快感滅頂而來，富有技巧的套弄讓趙立安一下子就射了出來，Jack將手上的濁液舔掉，伸手打開副駕駛座前面的置物櫃，從裡面掏出一管潤滑劑，在手上擠了一坨便伸向那幽靜的後穴，在周圍按壓了幾下後，輕輕鬆鬆的捅入一指，因為被下藥的關係，小穴分泌出的腸液比平時更多，微微曲起手指，指尖搔刮著內壁，而後便捅入第二指，趙立安不滿於手指，後穴的騷癢越來越強烈，只想要有甚麼東西來填滿，趙立安扭了扭腰示意Jack快一點，  
“嗯…Jack…快…”  
“甚麼?”那人像是看不懂他的想法似的繼續做著擴張的工作，趙立安心一橫，小手解開Jack的褲頭，釋放出那已經甦醒的巨物，將Jack的手拉出來，一手握著Jack的性器，對準自己的後穴坐了下去，緊緻的穴肉像一張張小嘴吸著Jack的性器，後穴被填滿的感覺讓趙立安發出一陣慰嘆，Jack雙手握住趙立安的腰，但就是不繼續下一個動作  
“Jack…你動動呀…”  
“求我啊寶貝”說著還舔了一下趙立安的唇  
“Jack…老公…拜託你動一下…”趙立安邊說邊上下晃著自己的身體，滋事的關係讓每一下都進入到最深處，酥麻感從尾椎直達腦門，小手搭在Jack的肩膀上一下一下的動著，嘴裡發出甜膩的叫聲，過沒多久就累得趴在Jack的懷裡，伸出舌頭舔著Jack的胸肌，聲音軟軟的求著Jack  
“Jack…安安不舒服…你動一下好不好~老公”說著還收縮了後穴，Jack被勾的再也忍不住，扣著趙立安的腰，由下往上用力地抽插著  
“嗯…啊….太快了…哈啊”趙立安抱著Jack的肩膀，享受著對方帶來的快感，側過頭含住Jack的耳垂舔舐，叼著那塊軟肉啃咬著，細碎的呻吟鑽入Jack的耳裡，這些對Jack來說無非是最好的催情藥  
“啊…Jack…好棒…嗯…”  
“以後在外面不要亂喝飲料，聽到沒” Jack一下一下的撞進趙立安的穴裡，每一下都頂在最深處，碩大的龜頭滑過趙立安的敏感點時，惹得趙立安呻吟又更加黏膩，引來第二次高潮，白濁沾在Jack的黑襯衫上，看起來極其色情，高潮餘韻收縮著後穴，夾的Jack頭皮發麻，差點繳械投降，伸手將椅背調低，讓趙立安趴在自己身上，抬頭吻住趙立安的唇，下身的速度越來越快，整根抽出又用力的頂了進去，肉體拍打的聲音伴隨著呻吟和低喘，在車內狹小的空間裡迴盪著，裡面的溫度上身，車窗上起了一層霧，整台車因為裡面的動作有輕微的搖晃，兩人在車裡做著激烈的性事，Jack用力地抽插了數十下，最後射出一股又一股的精液，趙立安又一次的高潮，滾燙的精液射進了趙立安的後穴裡

趙立安趴在Jack身上，累到動都不想動，Jack將座椅調回來，正想把性器抽出來卻被趙立安的後穴吸住，Jack疑惑的看著趙立安，只見那人藥效似乎還沒退  
“Jack…再一次好不好…我還是覺得好癢…”說完便開始扭動著自己的腰，Jack眼神一暗，發動了車子，以最高時速一路飆回家，抱著趙立安直奔二樓臥室

今晚，注定又是一個不眠夜…


End file.
